District 15
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Panem. Des siècles plus tard. Quatorze districts. Un tyran. Un mystérieux District 15. Les cinquièmes "nouveaux Hunger Games". La vérité. L'horrible vérité.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : District 15

Rating : M (histoire d'être original)

Résumé : Panem. Des siècles plus tard. Quatorze districts. Un tyran. Un mystérieux District 15. Les cinquièmes "nouveaux Hunger Games". La vérité. L'horrible vérité.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, le chapitre 1 est très court, c'est plus un prologue, une introduction. Vous aurez la moisson chez les autres districts au prochain chapitre, héhé ! Encore merci à Saemoon d'avoir donné l'idée originale ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Salut Panem !

- Ta gueule, gros con…

- Conne.

- Con.

- Conne.

- Con.

- Vous allez pas relancer le débat ?!

Nolwenn et Allistor croisèrent tout simplement les bras en détournant la tête. Stefan soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il soupira en observant le gigantesque écran sur lequel ils avaient les yeux rivés. Dessus s'affichait un fond noir dont la seule chose en ressortant était un masque argenté miroitant sans yeux, nez ni bouche. Cela faisait cinq ans que cette « personne » totalement mystérieuse et inconnue avait pris le contrôle de Panem tout entier. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait, juste que c'était quelqu'un de sadique mais décontracté, visiblement à l'aise dans ses baskets malgré les dizaines de mort qu'il avait pu provoquer. Allistor était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et Nolwenn d'un homme. Sûrement plus par sexisme que pour autre chose. Il y avait des centaines d'années, leurs livres d'histoires racontaient qu'une certaine Katniss Everdeen avait provoqué une immense révolte et renversé l'ordre mondial de l'époque. Hélas, lorsque ce « quelqu'un » inconnu avait repris le pouvoir, il avait réinstauré le principe des districts, disparu avec le temps. Il avait réhabilité le district 13, celui du nucléaire, et en avait même rajouté un : le 14, les Sciences Occultes. Le leur, en l'occurrence. Depuis cinq ans, un quinzième district était en cours de « construction ». Tout comme pour l'identité du dictateur, le chantier était secret, personne ne savait ce qui allait ressortir de ce district 15.

Personne n'avait vraiment envie de savoir, de toute manière.

Toujours il y a cinq ans, ce tyran leur avait annoncé avoir « trouvé un truc bien marrant dans de vieux bouquins ». Les Hunger Games. Aussitôt, il avait repris le principe de ces jeux. Un garçon et une fille de chaque district, choisi chaque année, pour aller joyeusement s'entretuer dans une arène. Son frère aîné, Allistor, avait été choisi il y avait deux ans. Il en était ressorti vivant. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était mais ses cadets et Dylan, l'aîné, ne pouvaient que constater sa peur maladive d'y retourner ou pire : qu'un de ses frères ou sœurs soit choisi.

Surtout que le tyran avait quelque peu modifié les règles. Plus le droit de se porter volontaire. Le vainqueur ne gagnait pas l'assurance de vivre tranquille. Après tout « vivre, c'est déjà bien, non ? Enfin, si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours venir m'en parler… ».

Connard.

- Bon, alors, on va être à la cinquième édition de mes Hunger Games et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, pas pour vous, 'faut pas se voiler la face, vous ne m'aimez pas. Moi non plus. Bref, le quinzième district est enfin terminé ! Mais on va garder la surprise, ils nous enverront eux aussi leurs participants ! Sur ce, on va pas faire de blabla et passer au tirage !

Ils entendirent nettement la personne à l'écran marmonner un « 'Comprend pas comment Snow pouvait faire de longs discours, lui, c'est chiant à souhait… ». Puis tout se coupa et ils durent se réunir sur la place. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre, à observer la scène où un pacificateur expliquait le principe du « jeu ». Encore une chose qui avait changé : les pacificateurs ne portaient plus leurs armures blanches, non. Ils étaient habillés comme des civils et se battaient avec les armes qu'ils voulaient, bien qu'il s'agisse souvent d'armes à feu.

« S'il n'y a pas de risque de mourir, ce métier ne sert à rien » avait décrété le tyran.

Il n'y avait plus non plus une personne censée accompagner les tributs. Seulement le mentor. La limite d'âge avait été étendue de seize à vingt ans, afin que les combattants soient meilleurs. La parade avait été remplacée par une courte biographie de chaque personne à sacrifier. Le reste était identique. En gros, le tyran avait enlevé tous les aspects pouvant encore faire croire à un « amusement ». Comme il disait « Le principe de Snow, c'était « C'est sanglants mais c'est amusant ». Le mien, ce serait plutôt… »C'est amusant car c'est sanglant ». Vous comprenez ? ».

Tch.

Tout comme le tirage…Qui ici croyait encore que c'était du hasard ? L'année où Allistor avait été choisi, c'était sa petite amie de l'époque qui avait servi de tribut féminin…L'année passée, des frères et sœurs…Une autre année, des cousins…Difficile de croire à de tels coups du sort.

- Je vais à présent tirer le nom de tribut masculin.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Les filles s'inquiétaient pour leurs frères, cousins, petits amis et les garçons pour leur propre peau.

- Stefan Kirkland !

Le petit roux sentit son cœur louper un battement et sentit nettement la main d'Allistor se crisper douloureusement sur son épaule. Il s'avança avant que le pacificateur ne s'impatiente. Son frère ne le retint pas malgré l'envie de le faire lui tenaillait les côtes. A quoi bon ? S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, c'était sa fratrie entière qui finissait sur le peloton d'exécution…

Inquiet, Stefan promena son regard sur les filles. Il n'avait ni petite amie, ni meilleure amie. Il ne voyait qu'une option. Une de ses sœurs. Carlin, Anna ou Nolwenn. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer les deux premières en se donnant bonne conscience parce Nolwenn était la plus jeune…Il avait envie que ce ne soit aucune des trois.

- Nolwenn Kirkland !

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux quelques instants, tâchant de se calmer, de ne pas agresser ce connard de pacificateur. Inutile. Ce serait inutile. Il entendit sa sœur monter sur l'estrade et lui prendre la main. Imperturbable, le pacificateur continua.

- Et le mentor sera Allistor Kirkland. Et bien vous allez faire ça en famille, on dirait !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter ou mon poing va être en famille avec ta…

Nolwenn l'empêcha d'en dire plus en posant sa main sur sa bouche, au bord des larmes.

* * *

Stefan : Ben voyons...Ca devrait m'étonner...Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné alors ? Hein ?£

Roh ta gueule...Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Pfou, enfin fini ! Ce fut éprouvant car manquant un peu d'action...M'enfin, voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Violette tapota le dos de Lucas qui sanglotait, deux oreilles de chat sur le haut du crâne. Dans le District treize, il y avait deux activités possibles : les mines de graphite comme elle le faisait, un boulot très dur et très physique, dangereux également à cause des nombreux éboulements et de la poussière, mais sûrement moins que de travailler dans les centrales nucléaires comme son ami. Sans protection, le blond vénitien aux yeux verts d'eau avait été touché par les radiations qui avaient entraînées en lui une étrange mutation. Souvent, à des moments totalement improbables ou normaux, n'importe où, son corps se modifiait brusquement. Attributs d'animaux, changement de sexe, rétrécissement, agrandissement, modification de la voix…Ce pouvait être tout comme n'importe quoi. Ce « don » lui pesait et lui pourrissait le quotidien, l'empêchant de mener une vie normale et d'avoir des relations normales (la seule fois où il avait été sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelle, il s'était trouvé réduit à la misérable taille de vingt centimètres. La fille avait rigolé et était partie).

- Allez…Ca va peut-être s'arranger un jour…

- Je serais mort avant, alors…

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé en rejetant ses cheveux châtains dans son dos. Soudain, ils furent appelés à se réunir sur la grande place pour la fameuse Moisson . A regret, elle laissa Lucas aller se ranger avec les garçons en enfonçant un chapeau sur son crâne. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas choisi…Il ne manquerait plus que ça, sa vie était déjà bien compliquée…

- Le tribut féminin sera…Violette Pfaffenzeller !

Elle grinça des dents et s'avança sans rien dire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami dont elle devinait les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle était sa seule amie et il était bien trop timide pour s'en faire d'autres…Sans oublier sa mutation...

Soudain, elle percuta qu'il venait d'être appelé et explosa.

- QUOI ?! ET C'EST SENSE ETRE EQUITABLE CE MERDIER ?!

- C'est le jeu du sort.

- MON PIED DANS TES COUI…

- Violette…Calme-toi…

Le petit blond vénitien posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se calma immédiatement en soupirant. Injustice injuste de ce gouvernement sans justice…Ce garçon qui n'avait pas grandi, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant perdu dans son cœur, n'avait pas à aller à cette boucherie…Personne n'avait à y aller, d'ailleurs…

- Kol. Je serais votre mentor.

Ils relevèrent la tête, observant l'homme aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux mauves. Il souriait. Il ne venait pas d'ici, venant sûrement du Capitole. Après tout, durant les quatre Hunger Games précédents, il y avait eu un vainqueur du District un, un du District deux, un du quatre et le dernier, du quatorze…

- Je suis Ivan Braginsky. J'espère qu'on sera amis.

Il fit un nouveau sourire. Violette frissonna et serra la main de Lucas. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez leur mentor…

* * *

Quentin toussa un bon coup et s'essuya le front, posant sa pioche quelques instants. La moisson n'allait sûrement pas tarder à commencer. Le seul avantage qu'il y voyait, c'est que ça lui faisait une pause dans son travail de mineur. C'était une vraie galère ce truc. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore chopé la silicose ou une autre de ces saloperies. Ou qu'il n'ait pas décédé dans un bon coup de grisou…Il y avait des jours où on croyait aux miracles. Enfin, pas trop.

A ses côtés, Amanda rajusta ses lunettes noires de soleil, chose totalement inutile au fond d'une mine mais qui la rassurait. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches lorsque la sonnerie retentit, leur indiquant de se réunir sur la place principale du District douze, district du charbon et des mines.

Ils n'écoutèrent même pas le speech qu'ils connaissaient par cœur (après cinq ans, il finissait par vous rentrer dans la tête et ne plus vouloir en sortir, nom d'une pipe…). Quentin laissa ses yeux mauves dériver un peu partout sur les gens angoissés. Angoissés de voir leurs amis, frères, sœurs, enfants arrachés à leurs bras. Lui…N'avait plus vraiment d'attaches ici. Sa sœur était morte de silicose et son frère…Une mine s'était effondré sur lui. Alors finir sa vie dans les Hunger Games ou tué par de la poussière de charbon…C'était du pareil au même.

Il ne protesta même pas lorsque le nom d'Amanda fut tiré chez les filles. Elle n'était pas une amie, juste une collègue, une compagne de besogne. Puis ce fut son tour. Il haussa juste les épaules et s'avança. Le pacificateur sembla étonné de son calme mais ne fit aucune remarque.

La jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de son « partenaire » leva ses yeux gris sur le panneau télévisé montrant le visage masqué du tyran. Elle se contenta de rajuster ses lunettes de soleil. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, ces crétins.

- Le district douze n'ayant aucun vainqueur à ce jour, votre mentor vous est tout droit envoyé du Capitole, je vous présente….Gilbert Beilschmidt !

Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges monta sur scène en les saluant, lâchant un étrange son pouvant éventuellement s'orthographier « Kesesesese ! ».

Les deux autres albinos aux yeux mauves et gris l'observèrent froidement.

- Un bien joli trio aux cheveux blancs ! Vous êtes déjà assortis comme ça !

- On est un awesome trio !

- Je vais lui mettre un awesome point dans sa gueule, moi…marmonna la jeune femme.

Quentin acquiesça vivement. Et cet abruti allait les accompagner tout le long ?

Mon dieu.

* * *

- Le génialissime Martin souffre…

- Mais tais-toi donc…

Tissea soupira en enroulant un bandage autour du bras du brun à la peau halée, comparant rapidement leurs deux teints. Sa peau était plus sombre mais pas noire non plus comme certains des habitants du District onze, celui de l'Agriculture…

Alors que Martin ramassait des pommes en grimpant sur les branches, il avait trouvé le moyen de chuter et de s'égratigner tout le bras. Et bien sûr, qui avait dû soigner cet idiot ? A quelques minutes de la Moisson, en plus…Rah la la…

Elle termina le bandage juste à temps alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Elle rajusta son chapeau noir la protégeant du soleil ardent et se rangea sagement avec les filles. Elle se fichait complètement d'être choisie ou non. Si elle devait finir dans l'arène, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, ça, c'était sûr…

- Tissea Greaux !

Ah, bah justement…Elle s'avança dignement et dédaigna la main qui lui tendait le pacificateur pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade, s'y hissant avec facilité. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée lorsque Martin la rejoignit sur scène. Le hasard ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Jamais les tributs d'un quelconque districts étaient de parfaits inconnus, non, toujours des amis, des amants, des frères et sœurs, des cousins…C'était tellement plus drôle, après tout, pour ces enfoirés.

- Tissea, lui lança le brun, A trois. Un…Deux…Trois ! POSE SPECIALE –pas- GENIALISSIME MOISSON !

Martin l'attrapa et la porta. Avec un soupir, elle leva les bras au ciel, conformément à la pose que son ami avait mis au point. Mais pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle, hein…

Son ami la reposa et elle tâcha de reprendre contenance malgré le grand silence qui s'était installé.

- Euh….Hum, et voici votre mentor, Katyusha Kavinsky !

Une jeune femme arriva joyeusement, vêtue d'une salopette bleue. Tissea donna un coup dans les côtes de Martin lorsqu'il se mit à baver sur la poitrine de leur mentor, qui venait sûrement du Capitole, ils n'y avait pas encore eu de vainqueur du District onze. Elle dédaigna à nouveau la main qu'on lui tendait, par politesse cette fois, et se mit à observer le pacificateur. Si elle le tuait, là, tout de suite, maintenant…Bah, elle attendrait d'être dans l'arène pour assouvir ses pulsions.

* * *

Patrice se contentait de sourire naïvement à la foule alors qu'Elena avait la main crispée sur son épaule. Ce grand gamin était comme son fils…Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller le tuer dans une arène ! Et tous ces crétins, là, devant, qui osaient soupirer de soulagement avec des « ouf, c'est pas moi… » égoïstes. Comment pouvaient-ils laisser quelqu'un comme Patrice mourir ?! Ce type était la crème du district dix, celui du bétail. Toujours prêt à aider, toujours de bonne humeur, très travailleur, un peu enfantin…Il donnait de l'entrain dans les pires moments, même celui-ci, mais non, personne n'avait aucune pitié…Vraiment, tout cela était injuste…Et bien tant pis. Quitte à devoir se suicider à la fin, elle protègerait Patrice. Jusqu'à la fin.

Un jeune homme à la peau halée, semblable aux habitants, et aux cheveux bruns monta sur scène avec un sourire désolé.

- Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, je viens du Capitole, c'est moi qui vais vous…Accompagner.

Elena hocha la tête tandis que son ami attrapait vivement la main de leur mentor pour la secouer avec énergie. Il semblait si enjoué, même dans un tel moment…

* * *

- Putain !

Edard approuva l'exclamation de la tribut féminine d'un mouvement de tête. Kayleen rejeta sa couette faîte de nattes et de fils de couleur derrière elle et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, attirant l'attention de la foule sur cette chute de reins qu'elle avait fort jolie.

- J'y crois pas ! C'est absolument naze de s'être fait choisir comme ça, humpf !

- Kayleen, on ne l'a pas choisi je te signale.

- Ca change quelque chose au fait que c'est absolument naze ?

- Non, en effet.

Le brun aux cheveux longs se tut en rattachant machinalement sa queue de cheval basse. Il ne s'attendait pas à être choisi, n'ayant de liens privilégiés avec personne. Même Kayleen n'était qu'une voisine…Enfin…Il descendait de grands révolutionnaires tous de ce District. Il était le dernier. C'était peut-être ça…Le tyran voulait étouffer le gêne ? Tch.

Un jeune homme brun avec un étrange boucle mon ta sur l'estrade en jurant.

- Je suis Lovino Vargas, et, putain, j'avais pas envie d'être mentor !

- Je suis Kayleen Sabayo et, putain, j'avais pas envie d'être tribut, tiens ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, sardonique.

Edard préféra ne rien dire. Les ennuis, il se les attirait plus tard. Pas maintenant.

* * *

Dans le District huit, District du textile, Elisabeth observait les garçons avec appréhension. Enfin, elle regardait Albéric. Qui tenait à peine debout. Comme chaque année, avant la Moisson, il s'était complètement saoulé. Il disait que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne changeait pas son comportement mais elle le voyait bien tituber. Elle soupira. Elle savait que son ami ne buvait pas par peur. Il buvait pour oublier qu'il était incapable de changer les choses et ça l'énervait. Elle était sûre qu'être choisi ne le dérangerait pas, au contraire. Il serait plus proche du pouvoir pour tenter quelque chose.

Elle fut appelée et elle se mordit la lèvre mais y alla, droite et fière. Elle n'avait qu'un véritable ami, ici. Il serait bien content de savoir qu'il pourrait enfin agir, au moins…

En effet, Albéric le rejoignit juste après. L'alcool devait lui brouiller quand même le cerveau car il ne lui adressa aucune parole. Soudain, elle sentit une main attraper la sienne et le brun lui sourit. Elle sourit en retour. D'accord, l'alcool ne changeait rien à son comportement.

- Non, mais c'est genre carrément trop mignon ! Je suis Feliks Lukasciezwick, votre mentor !

- Vous êtes un mec ou une fille ? demanda spontanément Albéric.

Vraiment, rien.

* * *

Ils allaient être transportés jusqu'au Capitole, malheureusement, le train déraillerait à cause de terroristes qui en prendraient le contrôle. Ils les mèneraient jusqu'au District treize mais rentreront en collision avec une centrale nucléaire sans le faire exprès. Tout se suivrait ainsi ! Des dizaines de centrales exploseraient à la suite, l'air serait contaminé et plus perosnne ne pourrait sortir de chez soi ! Le Capitole s'arrangerait pour être protégé mais les autres districts seraient voués à mourir ! Il y aurait une seconde révolution, encore plus abominable vu que la radioactivité aurait transformé la moitié de la population en zombies dévoreurs de chair ! Tout le monde s'entretuerait et ce serait…Ce serait…LA FIN DU MOOOOONDE !

Kassie échangea un regard désespéré avec Berwald, leur mentor. Ils observaient les divers changements de couleur du visage de Pascal. La jeune fille vêtue de rose avait rapidement expliqué cette histoire de pessimisme.

- On va aller loin avec un tel combattant…

* * *

Layana remit ses lunettes en place en observant son tribut masculin, et frère d'adoption, Arnault et leur mentor, Tino, sympathiser. Ils semblaient avoir à peu près le même quotient intellectuel. Que nous apparenteront ici à celui d'un poteau télégraphique. Enfin, Arnault était gentil mais c'était un vrai moulin à parole…Quant à leur mentor, elle ne voyait pas comme il comptait les former au combat, il semblait très frêle…

Enfin, il suffisait de les regarder, eux, les deux tributs, pour comprendre qu'ils allaient être comme deux lapins dans une arène remplie de lions. Sauf s'ils utilisaient leur tête. Mais bon, pour Arnault, il allait falloir la mettre à l'endroit, d'abord…

* * *

- Je vais vous étriper…

Alexandra et Alfred regardèrent Edmond sans comprendre. Le jeune homme observait la foule mais s'était bien adressé à eux. La jeune femme soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Et ouais, p'tit frère, on s'est fait avoir.

- Je ne suis pas ton petit frère.

- C'est tout comme !

Leur mentor soupira en les observant avant de les attraper tous les deux pour les serrer contre son torse.

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, je vais faire de vous des HEROS !

Edmond roula des yeux. Alexandra semblait plutôt enthousiaste à cette nouvelle. Mais bon, des héros »…Et puis quoi encore ? Une pension pour le chat ?

* * *

Allis et Adrien échangèrent un regard en serrant leurs mains ensemble, faisant face à la foule. Le grand brun prit sa petite argentée contre lui et posa son menton sur son crâne.

- On va trouver un moyen, je t'assure…

- Et nous appelons le mentor, Matthew Williams ! lança le pacificateur en arrière-plan.

La jeune femme soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit ami, remettant ses mèches grises avant l'âge derrière son oreille.

- Hors de question que j'obéisse à ces idiots du Capitole.

- On est d'accord…Haaan je savais qu'avec ma poisse ça finirait par arriver…

- Nous demandons Matthew Williams ! recommença le pacificateur.

Allis sourit et pinça la joue d'Adrien, lui signalant que sa poisse n'avait rien à voir avec ça. A côté d'eux, le pacificateur appelait désespérément leur mentor qui ne semblait pas décidé à montrer le bout de son nez. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendant un timide « mais je suis là depuis le début, arrêtez de m'appeler… ».

* * *

- Ca va augmenter ma tension artérielle, toute cette histoire, je le sens…

- Christian, on va être balancés dans une arène.

- Moui.

- Remplie de gens méchants.

- Moui.

- Voulant nous tuer.

- Moui.

- Tout sera contrôlé par des psychopathes.

- Moui.

- On va sûrement mourir.

- Moui.

- Tout ça pour le Capitole.

- Moui

- Les licornes existent et enculent régulièrement le Tyran.

- Mou…Pardon ?

Lorraine soupira et se gratta la joue. Christian se contentait de sourire à la foule et elle pariait dix contre un qu'il était très content d'avoir été choisi. Très content de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir pénétrer dans le cœur même du système.

Ce type était incapable de rester à une place assignée par la hiérarchie, il fallait toujours qu'il ait quelque chose à réclamer et revendiquer. Mais bon, n'était-ce pas les gens comme lui qui avaient fait changer les choses ? Bah, elle verrait bien. Leur mentor était quelqu'un de calme, aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, un certain Kiku. Lui, ne faisait sûrement pas parti de cette catégorie de personnes.

Son ami finit par perdre son sourire, observant cette fois-ci l'horizon, bien au-delà de la foule. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce à quoi il pensait. Il ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu.

* * *

Matthias était prè-désigné mentor, comme l'année d'avant, ayant gagné une fois les Hunger Games. Ca, il s'y attendait. Il s'attendait moins à ce que ses futurs élèves soient son grand frère et sa grande sœur. Il foudroya Léan du regard qui réprimait un gros fou rire alors que Nathalie restait impassible, pour être originale.

- Le type à qui j'ai tout appris va essayer de m'entraîner…Matthias, on est d'accord que c'est vraiment ridicule ?

- Hmpf. Fiche toi de moi, c'est ça…

Le grand blond soupira.

- Plus sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à être choisi…Je suis un pacifique, moi, je n'ai rien demandé…

- C'était trop drôle de faire combattre les frères du mentor, surtout s'ils sont jumeaux…grinça sa sœur.

- Et bien ! Nous avons deux candidats sacrément costauds et impressionnants, cette année, soyez dignes du petit frère !

- On peut déclarer forfait ? demanda pacifiquement Léan.

- Et il a de l'humour !

Le grand blond soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, visiblement…

* * *

- Je vais bien m'occuper de vous, mes lapins !

Marianne décida immédiatement qu'elle adorait ce type. Jules se fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui piquer sa copine. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Être choisie était la dernière des choses qu'elle voulait, contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants du District Un…Elle aurait voulu être chanteuse. Et surtout pas aller dans une arène avec son petit ami.

Le petit ami en question l'attrapa contre lui en faisant une tentative de sourire. Leur mentor, un homme blond aux yeux mauves du nom de Francis, les observa en souriant tendrement, les trouvant adorable.

Il se dit que ces deux-là, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils meurent. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps.

Temps que les choses changent.

* * *

- Tyran, ne devrions-nous pas…

La silhouette rit. Le pacificateur se tut aussitôt. Il ne voyait que lecorps encapuchonné de dos. Le tyran était tourné vers la fenêtre, une main gantée de blanc posée sur la vitre.

- Mais je t'en prie, exprime-toi.

- Hum, je pensais, pour le District quinze…N'est-ce pas risqué ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ça qui est génial ! On va peut-être tous mourir ! Les anciens Hunger Games devaient être barbant, tu crois pas ? Aucun risque pour les organisateurs ! Là, ça va être vraiment drôle ! J'ai même été cherché les esprits les plus combattifs ou révolutionnaires dans les autres districts ! Ca va être génial ! D'ailleurs, l'Arène ne sera pas comme les autres ! Ces Hunger Games là sont historiques, le District quinze va participer, après tout ! Il va falloir de la place, beaucoup de place, parce qu'il va y avoir des dégâts…Que penses-tu d'un terrain…Avec des gens dessus ? Des gens innocents, tout pleins, sur le terrain ! Ca va être génial, génial, génial !

* * *

S'il y a des persos que vous n'arrivez pas à remettre ou un problème quelconque, dites le moi !

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris Hunger Games. Je l'ai rendu pire encore. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le souffle du monde entier avait été coupé. Panem était le plus puissant continent du monde. Les autres étaient entièrement sous sa coupe et n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres du Tyran.

Le Tyran, justement, avait choisi et déclaré quel serait l'Arène des Hunger Games cette année-ci.

« - A chaque fois, on faisait l'arène dans un endroit désert. Pas drôle. J'ai décidé que je mettrais l'arène quelque part sur un continent voisin ! Et les gens qui seront à cet endroit lorsque le dôme sera posé et bien…Tant pis pour vous. »

Un mouvement de panique avait envahi les autres continents. Tous fuyaient sans savoir où aller, cherchant les endroits où il serait le moins probable que le Tyran installa l'Arène. Personne ne voulait se retrouver pris dans ce jeu infernal dont ils avaient seulement entendu parler.

Participants comme mentors avaient été horrifiés à cette nouvelle, se demandant comment cet homme, ce Tyran, parvenait à faire de cette horreur quelque chose de plus terrible encore.

Le train était passé les chercher à leurs districts respectifs. Autre changement : Ils étaient à présent tous dans la même pièce. Un grand salon qui appelait à la détente et la conversation mais personne n'avait envie de se parler. Chacun étaient regroupés à trois dans leurs coins. Sympathiser avec la personne que l'on devra tuer était idiot et ils le savaient tous. Cependant, une question les taraudait tous. Question que, à bout de nerfs, Christian finit par poser.

- Où sont les tributs du District 15 ?

- J'y pensais aussi…l'approuva Allistor.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà là-bas ? proposa Léan.

Un silence dubitatif s'installa. Qu'avaient donc de si spécial les tributs du district 15 pour ne même pas les accompagner dans le voyage ? Ca en devenait inquiétant. Enfin, encore plus.

Christian se mit à ruminer en silence, observant les autres. Il cherchait ceux qu'il pourrait rallier à sa cause. Les deux grands blonds du District 2 avaient l'air fort mais ils étaient sûrement des carrières, impossible de leur faire confiance. Même remarque pour les 2 et 4, bien que la fille du 2 et le garçon du 4 lui étaient sympathiques. Marianne et Adrien, lui semblait-il avoir compris. Les tributs du District 14 l'intéressèrent. Ceux-là, il était sûr qu'il les avait déjà avec lui. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, voire même que le mentor était leur aîné, et personne n'a envie de tuer son frère ou sa sœur. Mais ils étaient tout petits et tout frêles, ils se feraient balayer…Quoique, leur District était celui des Sciences Occultes. Il avait vu le mentor, Allistor, se battre durant ses Hunger Games. Pas étonnant qu'il les ait remportés. Il était fort physiquement, puissant en magie, malin et très résistant psychologiquement. Mais ses yeux verts vidés d'expression et ses mains perdus dans les cheveux de ses cadets qu'il gardait contre lui montraient bien que personne ne pouvait résister à une telle horreur. D'ailleurs, lesquels autres mentors avaient vraiment combattu ? D'après ses souvenirs, il y avait celui du District 2, qui était d'ailleurs le cadet des tributs actuels. C'était une brute, lui, il se battait à la double-hache et n'avait aucune pitié. Mais ses doigts étaient crispés sur ses cuisses et son dos bien trop droit. Intéressant.

Celui du quatre avait combattu aussi. Un certain Matthew. Il semblait terriblement intimidé. Il ne faisait pas un bruit. Comme invisible. C'était comme ça qu'il avait gagné d'ailleurs. Jamais aucun tribut ne l'avait trouvé et ils s'étaient tous entretués. Lui, s'était contenté de survivre et de se cacher. Et le dernier…District 1, c'était le grand blond. Il couvait ses tributs de ses yeux mauves. C'était quelqu'un de doux. Durant tous ses Hunger Games, il avait protégé un tribut bien plus jeune que lui, un certain Peter, et, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux, s'était apprêté à sauter d'une falaise pendant le sommeil de son protégé pour qu'il survive. Le Capitole ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait foudroyé le petit garçon, faisant de Francis le vainqueur.

Ces quatre-là, il devait trouver un moyen de leur faire passer un message. Tout était sûrement truffé de caméras. Il y avait bien un bloc-notes avec un stylo mais le stylo était sûrement électronique, du genre qui enregistre ce que vous écrivez. Il venait du District de la Technologie, il n'était pas con.

- Allistor, le type du 3 te zieute…

Le mentor releva le regard mais déjà Christian observait quelque d'autre. Stefan détailla ce brun. Au vu des mouvements de sa tête, il observait les mentors ayant déjà combattu. Il avait le regard brillant des gens intelligents. Sûrement réfléchissait-il déjà à un plan pour survivre. Au vu des mouvements de sa tête, il observait les mentors ayant déjà combattu. Pourquoi ? Pour voir leur attitude ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner qu'ils étaient traumatisés par l'Arène…

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Des cercles de lumière vont apparaître sur le sol. Veuillez-vous disposer comme demandé. Les mentors, allez au fond du wagon. Tribut mâle du District 2, Tribut mâle du District 14, Tribut femelle du District… »

La voix informatique leur attribua à tous des places de manière totalement aléatoire. Ils obéirent docilement, méfiant, constatant qu'ils se retrouvaient par petits groupes de cinq à six.

« Veuillez faire attention à ce qu'aucun de vos membres ne dépassent du cercle ».

Oh. C'était sous peine de se les faire couper, c'était ça ?

Soudain, des parois de fer surgirent du sol, séparant les petits groupes les uns des autres et surtout de leur mentor.

- Il se passe quoi ? interrogea timidement Katyusha à l'intention des mentors ayant déjà combattu.

Allistor fit la grimace.

- Aucun tribut n'a envie d'aller vers les autres, de prendre en pitié les autres, de louer des liens d'amitié avec les autres…Donc, ils forcent les choses.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Alfred.

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils vont les forcer à se parler les uns aux autres…C'est simple, ils sont par groupes de cinq à six dans des compartiments assez grands de forme phallique.

- Euh, on peut pas dire cylindrique plutôt ? Parce que si tu commences à me dire que mon frangin et ma sœur aînés sont dans des phallus, je vais pas pouvoir prendre ça au sérieux.

- Bon, d'accord, des compartiments de forme cylindrique. S'il n'y a plus de bruit dedans –c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne discutent pas-, le compartiment de remplit d'eau. Le Tyran est un véritable sadique.

« Merci ».

- Va chier.

- Mais…C'est dangereux, non… ?

Le roux observa la jeune femme à forte poitrine. Comme mentor, on aurait pu trouver mieux, elle semblait candide.

- Oui, c'est dangereux, mais le Tyran n'en a strictement rien à foutre si un de ses tributs meure avant l'arène.

* * *

Stefan posa ses mains sur les parois, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Il était enfermé avec le type du District 2, Léan, lui semblait-il se rappeler. Il y avait aussi le type du 3, Christian, qui regardait les mentors. Puis la fille du 1, Marianne et celle du 12, Amanda.

La voix retentit à nouveau et leur expliqua le système.

- Du bruit…On doit faire du bruit sans mentir ? Pas de problème, déclara Amanda. AU FOND DES MIIIIIIINES IL Y AVAIT UN MINEUUUUUUUUUUR !

Il n'y eut pas d'eau.

- Eh, mais ça marche, elle a raison ! A LA TAVEEEEEERNE !

Léan se boucha les oreilles. Trop de puissance dans la voix du petit roux et de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Marianne approuva l'idée et se mit à taper sur les parois dans un joyeux bazar, vite rejointe par Christian.

* * *

- On va mourir avant même d'arriver…lâcha Tissea.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs observa ses compagnons. Quentin, du district de la mine, Nolwenn des Sciences Occultes , Lucas qui tentait de se cacher derrière Elena qui semblait prêt à materner tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Et Albéric qui tapait doucement la paroi de fer.

- C'est creux, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière.

- Oui, y'a le wagon, crétin.

- Pas bête.

- Un génie, c'est un génie…maugréa Quentin.

Albéric sourit et haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à toquer sur le crâne de Nolwenn, s'attirant un regard interloqué de la part de la rousse.

- Ca me semble plein.

- Et Albéric découvrit…Le cerveau ! déclara Tissea en roulant des yeux.

- Vous êtes méchants avec lui ! Il semble juste un peu…

Elena chercha ses mots, observant le brun qui s'était déjà intéressé à autre chose, y allant de son petit commentaire.

- …Génial ! déclara Nolwenn.

Les autres la regardèrent, complètement interloqué, ne voyant pas ce que l'idiot avait de génial. Mais Albéric sourit et se mit à frotter les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Comme quoi, il y en a au moins une sur cinq qui comprend ! Et après on dit que les rousses sont idiotes !

- C'est les blondes, le corrigea Tissea.

- Ce serait pas plutôt les brunes ?

- Je vais t'en coller une.

La jeune femme à la peau mate se détourna, ne voulant même pas entendre la réponse de l'autre. Albéric haussa les épaules et fit mine de trouver des choses dans les cheveux de Nolwenn qui le laissa faire, rentrant dans son jeu. A raconter ainsi des bêtises, il faisait passer le temps sans les forcer à faire connaissance. Ainsi, ils ne mourraient pas et n'étaient pas obligés de se rapprocher les uns des autres.

* * *

- OH MON DIEU ! Tout ce bocal va se remplir d'eau et on mourra noyé, sauf qu'il va y avoir un problème dans le système et l'eau ne s'arrêtera pas, la pression sera trop forte et fera exploser ce cylindre, délaissant nos cadavres dans le wagon ! L'eau atteindra les autres compartiments et les mentors qui mourront noyés eux aussi ! Puis ça envahira le train tout entier et ça causera des problèmes techniques, tout vas dérailler…

Layana, Alexandra, Adrien et Jules admiraient la capacité de Pascal à parler tout seul sans récupérer sa respiration.

- …Le train va foncer sur le district 13 parce que je suis sûr qu'on est en train de passer devant ce qui provoquera une catastrophe nucléaire et LA FIN DU MOOOONDE !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin pour respirer devant le regard impressionné des autres. Soudain, un léger bruit retentit. Et de l'eau commença à couler.

- Argh ! Forcément, avec ma veine, fallait que ça arrive quand même…commença à se lamenter Adrien, stoppant l'afflux.

- Parce qu'on a un poisseux avec nous en plus ?!

- On va crever !

- Une météorite va nous atterrir dessus et creuser un immense cratère dans le sol qui…

* * *

Edmond avait décidé de laisser les autres gérer le problème. Il n'était pas doué pour faire du bruit. Elisabeth, Kayleen et Kassie avaient entamé la composition d'une chanson en l'honneur du Tyran, encouragées par Arnault qui trouvait des rimes.

- Fromage blanc, ça rime avec Tyran !

- OK ! Oh, Tyraaaan, tu sens le fromage blaaaaanc !

- T'as la tronche d'un flaaaan !

- Et l'intelligence d'un deeeeent !

- On tient quelque chose de bien là, quand même. Et vous, les pacificateuuurs !

- Vous pourriez sentir meilleur !

- Si seulement vous ne vous laviez pas avec votre sueur !

- Mais avec des fleuuuuurs !

Il devait admettre que c'était redoutable, comme technique. Pas un seul centimètre cube d'eau n'avait envahi leur compartiment.

* * *

Un lourd silence régnait dans le compartiment de Nathalie, Violette, Edard, Allis, Lorraine, Martin et Patrice. Personne ne savait que dire pour combler l'atmosphère. Patrice était trop terrifié pour faire des pitreries. Et ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Ah ! Le génialissime Martin se doit donc de sauver la situation en parlant de lui pendant trois heures, chose dont il est tout à fait capable car il est doté d'une capacité respiratoire très importante et d'un nombre de qualités si grandes qu'il pourrait en parler pendant trois semaines non stop ! Après tout, il est siiii fantastique et génial, si beau, si fort et si intelligent ! On devrait lui dédier des statues !

- Il y a des baffes qui se perdent, n'empêchent …marmonna Allis.

- Il est capable de soulever DES MONTAGNES ENTIERES ! Et puis, il pourrait facilement défaire le Tyran, il est si fort, rien ne peut l'arrêter !

* * *

- Aaaah, j'ai tellement bien choisi les tributs de cette année ! En même temps, il en fallait de qualité ! Regardez-les, mes enfants, ils sont fantastiques…

- Ridicules.

- Fufufu, tu es trop rébarbatif.

- La ferme.

- Arrêtez de vous pouiller tous les deux. Vous êtes chiants.

* * *

Tsatsam ! Review ? :3


End file.
